board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Dee Vasquez
CantFaketheFunk 57. Dee Vasquez A bit more interesting, simply because it's one of the only murders I can think of in the entire series that was a legitimate accident and done in self-defense. Plus, Edgey teaming up with Phoenix during her cross-examination kicks ass. ---- Cloud and Squall 62nd: Dee Vasquez Appearances: 1-3 Favorite Quote: "Let us have a battle of wits, you and I." The Mafia lady who tried to cover up a murder that was in self defense. She allowed the blame to go to Will Powers. That was a horrible thing. I have to give her credit for how smart she was. But in the end, she was pretty easily caught. Why not just let Hammer be found in the Steel Samurai suit? Why let the blame go to your number 1 star? I'll just never get that. Heck, her mafia buddies could've covered everything up pretty well. Hammer never went to trial, afterall. She was pretty clever, but in the end her own memory ruined her. Powers was hurt, but she thought that Hammer was hurt, because he was limping to imitate Powers. Which is her reasoning for thinking there would be no practice. She should've thought a bit ahead of time, and brought her script with her. That would've made it perfect. ---- DNEA 56. Dee Vasquez The first cool, calm and collected "villain". Interesting at first, but after all going through the other cases and sequels, looking back, Dee become boring. Well, she's the only "villain" involved in a murder involving self defence. I suppose that counts fo- no, it doesn't. ---- Naye745 60. Dee Vasquez i kind of liked her in the sense that she was very calm and tough in court (really the first "opponent" you had to fight who wasn't so easily rattled), but everything else about her is kind of blah ---- Paratroopa1 25. Dee Vasquez If I had to pick one character I consider to be the most underrated and underappreciated, I'd have to go with either Will Powers or Dee Vasquez, but I think I have to give the edge to the latter. I don't know why people don't like her or 1-3 more, because she's one of the better villains in the series. From the beginning to the end of the case, she's not only a pretty intriguing character, but is much smarter and puts up far more of a fight against Phoenix than... almost anybody else. Besides Dahlia, she's the only character who has ever tried to kill Phoenix, making her a threat, and then in court, she's one of the few villains to really directly challenge Phoenix and cover herself up competently. Her motives are a little more realistic than most of the murderers throughout the series though, killing in self-defense, which is a pleasant change of pace. Best of all, though, she represents the first time that Phoenix and Edgeworth team up to take somebody down, in one of the more awesome and exciting moments in the series. ---- SSBM_Guy 60. Dee Vasquez http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/dee.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/take2.png Case(s): 1-3 ...So...first murderer on this list. And wow...she's not really a murderer. lawl self-defense. And like I said with the Hammer write-up, how the hell did she manage to push Hammer into the fence? I mean, what. Hammer should have murdered her. But really. The murderer having murdered someone due to self-defense is a pretty cool twist. That's awesome. But Dee herself isn't so awesome. She's just so...bland. However, the end of Investigation Day 3 was awesome. With the mafia and all. That's really the only reason Dee is that high. The trial against her wasn't so great, except for Edgeworth turning on her and helping Phoenix convict her. That was a pretty epic moment. So, yeah. Dee Vasquez is a very meh-ish character, but she creates some pretty awesome and epic scenes. So, I guess it's all pretty cool. ---- transience 51. Dee Vasquez - ugh, another unlikable character. not fun to talk to, not fun to interrogate, not fun to nail. - the best thing about her is when Edgeworth turns on her, and that's not even her fault. she's just so blah. ---- WiggumFan267 51. Dee Vasquez Sadly, one of the worst "villains" and it's too bad because she could have been a lot more interesting. Her whatever attitude combined with her lame motive didn't give her much. Her awesome mafia men, "ook ooking", and her getting pwned by Edgeworth are her saving grace. ---- Leonhart4 71. Dee Vasquez The Good: She's tough as nails in court. She's calm, cool, and collected. She was one of the smarter villains in the game. The whole self-defense angle was pretty interesting because you'd think of her as someone who'd kill in cold blood and not care. Also, when the mafia appeared at the end of the last investigation day and Gumshoe came to your rescue was awesome. The Best: Just when you think all is lost and Dee's about to get away, the screen goes black...and then "OBJECTION!" by Edgeworth. That is seriously one of the best moments in the entire series. The game went from good to great at that moment (and of course, it went from great to awesome in 1-4, but that's a story for another time). The Bad: The main problem with Dee is that she's so boring. I'd imagine if the game had voice acting, she'd speak in a monotone voice. It's just not satisfying to put her away. The Worst: Although she's involved in two great moments like I mentioned before, they basically come at her expense. She had very little to do with them other than the fact that she was there and she was the villain. Category:Fictional characters